I'm Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket
by Ecosphere
Summary: But last night you said you ended up in Palm Springs dancin' on tables. Based of the Pierce the Veil song I'm Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket. (Mentions of Suicide) This is now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was just listening to the song 'I'm Low On Gas and You Need a Jacket' when I came up with this idea, so I hope you guys enjoy. The song lyrics are in italics.**

 **Also I recommend listen to the song** **'I'm Low On Gas and You Need a Jacket' by Pierce the Veil.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the charters from Pitch Perfect and I don't own any of the lyrics I used.**

* * *

 _"Choke, tried to wash you down_

 _With something strong, dry_

 _But the taste of blood remains._

 _Cold empty mattresses_

 _And falling stars, my how_

 _They start to look the same."_

She's tried.

She's tried so hard to forget her. But no matter how much alcohol she consumes, she just can't.

Every night Beca goes out, Chloe knows she is going to end up in someone else's bed that isn't there's. She can't even convince herself that she isn't going to cheat on her and that she will come home anymore, like she used to be able to, because she's seen it happen before.

When Beca used to bring her to clubs she has seen her make out with other girls right in front of her. And it hurts, but she knows she can't do anything about it. So every night Chloe goes to bed alone, waiting for Beca to come home the next day and spend a small amount of time together before the cycle starts back up again.

 _"So keep in happiness_  
 _And torture me while I_  
 _Tell you,_  
 _"Let's go in style."_  
 _A million hooks around_  
 _A million ways to die,_  
 _Darlin' it's cold outside."_

Beca finally has her dream job, producing music and djing at clubs. So all Chloe wants is just for Beca to be happy, because she still loves her. She know's the feeling is no longer reciprocated, but those few times Beca would say it back to her she still got butterflies in her stomach and felt as if she was on top of the world.

She knows she should have ended things along time ago, in fact she should have done the first time Beca cheated on her. But it's too late for her to do it now. She's grown too attached.

So she does the next best thing in her mind, pretend it doesn't affect her and thats she is happy with the way things are.

Chloe's thought about just ending it all for herself, stopping the pain right there. But she just can't bring herself to do it. And just as she is about to, there is always that flicker of hope that keeps her here.

 _"No, no more eyes to see the sun_  
 _You slide into bed while I get drunk_  
 _Slow conversations with a gun mean_  
 _More than I've ever said to anyone"_

Deeper and deeper she falling into depression. It's all because of a certain brunette her heart is locked on and won't let go of.

She doesn't really pay attention to anything anymore. She doesn't notice how nice of a day it is, and she can no longer bring out the positive in every situation like she used too.

It just doesn't make any sense to Chloe how Beca is so okay sleeping with other women while she stays at home, drinking away her pain.

She thinks about killing herself more than anything. But she doesn't tell anyone. She won't tell a single body about her problems.

Aubrey's tried to get her to talk about it. Every week they have lunch together and Aubrey notices Chloe depressing mood. She hates seeing her like this, and she knows that it's Beca's causing it. But she can never get her to open up about anything anymore.

Chloe knows that Aubrey is concerned for her, and while it feels nice to have someone pity her, she doesn't want it. So Chloe puts up an illusions that she is fine.

 _"So keep in happiness_  
 _And torture me while I_  
 _Tell you,_  
 _"Let's go in style."_  
 _A million hooks around_  
 _A million ways to die,_  
 _Darlin' let's go inside_  
 _It'll be alright."_

"It will all be fine, everything will work out." She tells herself.

The redhead still has that hopes that in the end, Beca will come to her senses and realize that she is hurting her and that she'll stop. But that hasn't happened yet. It's been 3 months of this almost continuous cycle and Beca still doesn't have a clue of how she feels about it.

 _"But last night you said you ended up in_  
 _Palm Springs dancin' on tables,_  
 _Almost fought some b*tch at the club (Yeah!)_  
 _Got kicked out of your hotel and lost your shoes_  
 _Well, f**k, what am I supposed to be impressed?_  
 _You're just another set of bones to lay to rest._  
 _I guess it's time to say goodnight,_  
 _Hope you had a really good time, good time."_

Excuses.

That's all she ever hears from Beca. When she comes home she always gives her the same old excuse. It's always something along the lines of "Sorry Chloe, it was a late night so I just stayed at a hotel near the club." And she say's it's okay, but they both know what really happened.

It bothers Chloe the way she say's it. All proud like, but she isn't impressed by them. But don't get her wrong, she is very proud Beca for becoming a very well know dj and being able to do this kind of stuff in some of the most popular clubs around the city. But she's not impressed of Beca getting laid by some random chick she picks up there.

Every time Chloe starts to move on from her, something pulls her back in. Beca would do something sweet from her, when she was actually home, or give her a small little gift that makes her heart melt. When that happens, she can't possibly think of moving on anymore. So she's trapped and some days she thinks that the only way out is just to kill herself.

It's not that she blames herself for this, she knows it isn't her fault and that it's Beca's, but it just hurts to much and she can't do a thing.

 _"I will soon forget the color of your eyes_  
 _And you'll forget mine."_

She just needs to forget about her, because she knows that Beca already has.

 _"So keep in happiness_  
 _And torture me while I_  
 _Tell you "let's go in style."_  
 _A million hooks around_  
 _A million ways to die,_  
 _Let's go outside._  
 _It'll be alright."_

It's the three year anniversary tomorrow and she wonders if Beca will remember.

Chloe starts to think to the beginning of their relationship. They got together towards the end of Beca and Chloe senior year of college. And the first two years they were together with her was perfect. There nothing Chloe would change about it.

And she doesn't mean to sound cliche when she says this, but it was the best time of her life. It was just Beca and her.

No one else.

Beca was still faithful to her and they spent almost everyday together. But of course that didn't last long. After being together for around 2 year and 4 months they got an apartment together.

Shortly after that Beca began to dj at clubs more often. They began to spend less and less time together and when they finally were together for about a year and a half, that was the first time Beca cheated.

She doesn't remember how this all happened. Beca began slowly distancing herself from Chloe, and Chloe would try to talk to her about. But that it would only stay that way for such a small time, before she began distancing again.

Eventually the red head gave up on her because she came to the realization that she was the only one trying.

But Beca sometimes did invite her to the clubs she dj at. And sometimes she would come home with Chloe, than others she would leave with the girl who had her tongue down her throat.

And that hurt Chloe so much. At some points when she was driving home she would have to pull over because the tears began to cloud her eyes and she couldn't see. Still, seeing that today feels like a punch in the stomach.

So as she lays in bed, still secretly hoping that when she wakes up tomorrow Beca will be with her, she thinks about what's going to happen with her and the brunette, if the have a future or not. Or if Chloe will stay here long enough to give them one.

 _"But last night you said you ended up in_  
 _Palm Springs dancin' on tables."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for not updating the one-shots in a bit. I had just started school recently and had been working on other stories.**

 **Prompt from StoryWonder: A part 2 would be awesome! But you don't have to :P The part 2 would be Chloe telling Beca how she felt somehow and Beca feeling really sorry but Chloe wouldn't put up with it and with her sudden confidence breaks up with her and Beca gets really sad. Whether they get back together or not idk.**

* * *

Alone.

On there 3 year anniversary Chloe sits in there dining room eating a dinner that she hoped would be spent with Beca, alone.

She goes to the kitchen and gets some alcohol. Chloe had hoped that tonight she wouldn't need to drink and if she was going to it would atleast be with Beca.

As she started to drink, she began to think about the situation with Beca more. It wasn't right what she was doing. For godsakes it's there 3 year anniversary and she's having sex with some other women!

The more she thought about it and drank, the more resentful she became of Beca. She realized she needed to confront the brunette and tell her how she felt about all of this.

So Chloe decided to wait.

She went and put the bottle back into the kitchen and just sat in the living room waiting for Beca to return.

* * *

Around 12:30 that night Chloe heard Beca's keys jingling in the door. She was half asleep so she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

When the redhead heard the lock come undone, a sudden sense of dread spread throughout her body. Chloe began to overthink it. She was doing the right thing, wasn't she?

The redhead had no clue as to why she was so nervous about telling Beca how she felt.

She had spent the last couple of hours preparing herself for what she was going to say to Beca so she couldn't just back out now. No matter how badly she wanted to, she needed to tell her this.

When the front door opened Beca walked in slowly, setting her keys on the table by the door and quietly taking off her shoes. As she shut the door and turned around, she practically jumped out of her skin from seeing Chloe there. "Jesus!" Beca mumbled.

She wasn't expecting the redhead to still be up, normally when she came home Chloe was already in bed. "Hey Chloe, you scared me half to death. Why are you up so late?"

The redhead knew there was no backing out now, she had to tell her how she felt. "I uh... I think we need to talk Beca." The brunette just looked a bit confused, but still walked over and sat down next to the redhead. She knew something was wrong though, the tone in her voice was very different from how it usually was.

"Beca, do... do you even know what today is?"

She thought for a second before answering, "Today's a Tuesday."

"No, the date."

"Uh... I'm pretty sure it's June 26th." Than Beca took a small pause before saying, "Why? Was there something important that happened?"

Chloe couldn't believe it, she didn't remember what today was. And on top of all things she gave the worst answer possible 'Was there something important that happened?' Of course something important happened!

"Yes actually something did happen." Chloe said growing a bit annoyed.

The brunette thought for a second before she realization had hit her. Today was June 26th, there anniversary.

"Oh my gosh Chlo, I'm so sorry I forgot. I know you're mad-"

Chloe took a deep breath breath"No Beca, I don't think you understand. I'm not mad about it being our stupid 3 year anniversary. I mad about everything else that's been going on. The way you've been treating me like I'm not even here, sleeping with other women. Beca, I barely see you anymore! We aren't like we used to be. You go out to clubs and spend all night there and then go home with other women that aren't me and have sex with them. How do you think that makes me feel? Did you even think about how this would affect me?"

Guilt was began to pile up on top of Beca, she had never thought about how her actions would affect Chloe. "I'm sor-"

"No you're not, so please don't try and apologize." Chloe said cutting Beca off. "I just... this isn't right Beca. We can't keep doing this."

Hearing that scared Beca. She had finally come to the realization that she had made a mistake with Chloe and now she was going to leave her.

A tear dripped out of Chloe's eyes. She really didn't want to do this, no matter how mad she was at Beca or what she put her through, the redhead was still in love with the girl. "Listen Beca, I could have forgiven you if you had just cheated on me once. But I have no idea how many times you have done it now, I've even seen you doing things with other girls in front of me." She paused and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you honestly have any idea of how this had made me feel?"

Beca shook her head no, she wasn't even sure that she wanted to hear what she had done. "Am I not good enough for you Beca? Is that why did this to me?"

"No! God no Chloe! You more than enough?"

"Then why did you do it? I now hate myself because I've been thinking this whole time that it was something that I had done that had lead you to cheating on me."

Beca let out a small sob, she hated that she was the one to cause Chloe this pain. "I'm sorry Chloe, I have no idea why I started to cheat on you. I promise though, I'll stop, I won't do it again. Just please, don't leave me."

Chloe just sighed, "Beca, it's just too much. I just can't do this anymore. I think..." she took deep breath, deciding if this is what she really wanted.

After thinking for a bit she decided that is was something that she had to do. She didn't want to break up with the brunette, but she can't put up with this anymore like she used to be able to. "I think we need to break up."

After saying that Chloe looked away from Beca, not wanting to see her reaction.

"What?" Beca said, Chloe could her voice breaking.

"We need to break up, or at least take some time away from each other. I can't keep doing this."

"Chloe, please don't do this. I promise I won't do it ag-"

"-How I am I supposed to believe you? You told me in the beginning of the relationship that you'd never cheat on me. But here we are, breaking up over that exact reason."

There was silence between them, Beca felt an overpowering feeling of guilt wash over her. What she had done could not be un-did. The brunette had never thought about how this would affect Chloe. But now that it was brought to her attention and she's actually processing it, it hurt. Worse than Beca had thought it could.

It had felt like remorse had hit her in the chest with a sledgehammer. The image of seeing Chloe upset like this would be forever burned in her brain.

She let out a deep sigh, wiping the tears away angrily. "So this is it."

"Yep" Chloe answered. "I'll pack my stuff up and move out tomorrow."

"What? Where are you gonna go?" Beca asked surprised.

"Aubrey's, I had called her earlier."

Hearing that hurt Beca even more for some reason. "Okay. I will sleep on the couch tonight."

Both girls couldn't sleep that night. Beca had an overwhelming feeling of guilt settling over her and Chloe kept questioning herself, hoping she did the right thing.

* * *

The next morning around 8:15 a.m Chloe had finished packing and was ready to move out. While waiting for Beca last night she got bored and started to already pack some stuff up.

They were both sitting in the living room waiting for Aubrey to come and pick Chloe up.

Beca sat one the other side of the couch thinking about how this would probably be the last time they were in the same room together. Well, not forever, but it would probably be a really long time before they saw each other again.

She looked over at Chloe who was staring out the window. The sun was shining in putting a nice glow on her face making her eyes and hair seem a bit brighter than they already were. Beca couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

She wanted to be able to sit closer to her, have Chloe curl into her side and give her a small kiss. But she couldn't do that anymore.

She messed it all up.

Now things between them wouldn't be the same. There would always be that tension between them, there would always be a strain in their relationship not allowing them to be able to be friends. Just everything between them would be different, and she hated that it was all her fault.

She was even lucky that Chloe had stayed with her for so long. If it had been her cheating on the brunette, Beca would have left right away.

"Aubrey's here." Chloe said breaking the brunette from her train of thought.

"Oh." Was all she was able to say. She felt her stomach drop hearing that, Beca didn't want Chloe to leave.

After they packed everything up into Aubrey's car, the blonde left the house and waited in the car for Chloe allowing the two to say their goodbye's.

"So... uhh" Chloe said, not really knowing what to say. "I guess this is goodbye than."

"Yeah, I guess it is." the brunette choked out.

There was a bit of silence between them as they stood in the living room. Than suddenly Chloe lurched forward pulling Beca into a hug, making the brunette burst into tears. "Please don't blame yourself for all of this Beca, it's not entirely your fault. I should have said something when it first happen."

"No Chloe, none of this is your fault. I'm the one who made the mistake, I shouldn't have cheated on you."

Chloe just let out a sigh and held Beca letting her cry for a little bit. Then eventually she pulled back saying "I should let you go now."

Chloe just shook her head, not really wanting to leave. She pulled the brunette in one last time. "Please just don't think I hate you, because I don't." she took a pause before continuing. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I just want you to know that I'll always love you Beca. No matter what happens."

And it was true, she still loved the girl. No matter how much pain she caused her she still loved Beca.

"I love you too Chloe." Beca mumbled out.

She then felt the redhead pull away from her, but she didn't want her to leave yet.

As Chloe walked to door she turned around right before she opened it and looked back at Beca. She hated seeing her upset.

"Goodbye Becs."

Beca just waved at her not being able to form any words at the moment.

The redhead then opened the door and left Beca all alone. Hearing the door shut felt like a huge brick was smashed into her chest. Finally everything had hit her the hardest knowing that now, Chloe was gone.

* * *

It had been 7 months since Chloe had broken up with her and Beca was still a mess.

At first when Jesse had come over he had thought that Chloe had died with the way Beca was acting. Eventually he then learned that they broke up and why. He wasn't to happy at what Beca had done to Chloe, but he decided to look past it for now because Beca needed somebody.

She would normally just lay in bed and wallow in her misery. The brunette would just come up with different scenarios of what their life would have been like if she hadn't cheated.

But at the end of every thought she would always remind herself that it's not going to happen. And after having a dream about her and Chloe, she would always turn over to find the girl but was met with cold, empty sheets.

The one thing that the brunette wasn't able to get over was the guilt from all of this.

She hadn't been in relationship or had slept with anybody since Chloe had left. Beca didn't want anybody else. She didn't know why she hadn't realized this was Chloe.

Eventually the brunette thought about it and came up with a reason why she cheated on her. At the time she was feeling very insecure about her relationship and she was scared that Chloe was going to leave her. For some reason that motivated her to cheat.

And the one thing she hated about this was because it was just like her parents relationship. Her dad had done the same thing to her mom, and after seeing how it affected her Beca made a promise to herself never to cheat on anyone.

But here she was, doing the same thing to Chloe. Becoming just like her father, something she had never wanted to happen.

Right now she was getting ready to go out to a club to Dj for a few hours.

She really didn't want to go, all she wanted to do was just be at home and just lie down and just sulk in her hatred she had for herself.

There was a knock at her door and she knew it was Jesse. He normally drove her to the clubs and stayed to listen to her music.

As she got into his car he put on some music as they drive in silence to the club. When they arrived and walked into the club, she had about 20 minutes before she was on.

So her and Jesse went to the back and unpacked her equipment.

"You ready for tonight Beca?" Jesse asked trying to start a conversation.

"No, I don't really want to to be doing this right now."

Jesse just took a deep breath, he was begin to grow frustrated with the way Beca wa still holding onto Chloe. "You know you have to let her go at some point Beca. You can't keep holding onto this forever, you gotta move on."

Beca immediately shot up glaring at the boy. "Excuse me?"

"I said you need to move one, it's really depressing watching you and seeing you like this. I think it's time for you to move on. What has it been, 6-7 months since she left you? You have to let go."

"Gee Jesse, I never thought of that." She said sarcastically. "I've tried to tried to move one okay? And it's hard, I just need more time."

"Well how much time! Huh? I'm sick and tired of waiting for you Beca to be happy again."

"I never asked you to wait for me Jesse! You're the one who decided to stick around, I never asked you too. You just made that decision that I needed help and then forced your presence."

There was silence between them for a bit, Jesse realised Beca was right. He never did ask her if she needed help he just assumed. But he was only doing it to be nice to her and try and get her back on track.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help."

"I know" Beca just muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The crowd loved her mixes, she was a huge hit.

As she was in the middle of playing her mix 'Bulletproof vs Release Me' she noticed Aubrey and Stacie were at the club.

That sent a small jolt in her stomach. Seeing them here meant that there was a possibility that Chloe was here as well. But Beca just decided to ignore it and focus on the music she was playing.

It wasn't until her mix 'Titanium vs 500 Miles' came on that she saw a flash of red hair through the crowd. She looked around the crowd again and to see it was in fact Chloe.

Of course she would find Chloe while her lady jam was playing.

She suddenly became filled with nerves seeing her again. She hated that after all this time her feelings for the redhead have not changed. She still thought Chloe looked absolutely gorgeous.

She eventually began watching Chloe. She tried not to make it too obvious and she didn't want to seem creepy.

As the night came to an end and she was on her last song, Beca noticed a man make his way over to Chloe. He walked up from behind and they started dancing together.

As the music began to build she could see her begin to grind into the boy.

Her first thought was to go over there and get that guy off of her, but eventually came to then realization that they weren't together anymore so she was free to dance with whomever she wanted.

The brunette hadn't even realized this, but she had spent the rest of the song just watching her feeling jealousy build up in the pit of her stomach. But she wasn't only being filled with jealousy, there were other emotions in there as well.

She was immensely hurt buy seeing her with someone else.

As her song ended the crowd cheered for her before radio started playing over the club. She packed up her stuff and just as she was about to walk down from the platform she looked over at Chloe again.

But only this time she wished that she hadn't.

The boy she had been dancing with had turned Chloe around smashed their lips together. Beca could see Chloe pulling him closer and running her fingers through his brown shaggy hair, then Beca could see his hands trailing down her back before resting on her butt.

It made her feel sick seeing someone else touch her like that. So she quickly went into the back to put the equipment down so that Jesse could help her carry it to the car.

The brunette had some trouble finding the Jesse at first before she saw him at the bar talking with Aubrey and Stacie.

Beca didn't really want to go over there knowing Aubrey and Stacie probably don't like her so much anymore. Well manly Aubrey than Stacie.

She waited for a bit in the crowd hoping Jesse would leave them but eventually realized he wasn't going to anytime soon. So Beca built up some courage and walked over to the redheads friends.

"Hey, uhh... Jesse?" she said cutting into their conversation. "I need help-"

"-Hey Beca. I haven't seen you in a awhile." she heard Stacie say cutting her off.

"Hi Stacie, I haven't seen you in a while either." Beca looked over at the blonde noticing she was just staring at her. Not glaring like she expected she would be.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, uhh... good. How have you been?"

"Great!" She said "Aubrey and I are getting married this summer, you should come and you too Jesse."

"Sure, I'll be there." Jesse replied with a smile.

"Oh no, I don't think I should."

"Why not? We would love to have you there?" Aubrey said shocking Beca. If anything she would have thought the blonde would have been against having her come.

"Oh, well I'll definitely think about it." She wasn't going to think about it, Beca already knew she was not going to go. Don't get her wrong though, she did want to support one of her friends but it would have been too awkward with her and Chloe being there.

"Yeah, and you could be the Dj at the reception! Wouldn't that be great Bree!"" Stacie said all excited.

"Yeah, I'd be okay with that" Aubrey said from beside her.

Beca was surprised at how she was acting. She would have thought that Aubrey would have been mad at her, not being so nice. This conversation was going in a completely different direction than she thought it would have.

Just as she was about to say something she heard a voice from behind her. A voice that she hasn't heard in so long.

"Beca?" As soon as she heard her own name she froze, too afraid to turn around and see the girl.

"Oh, hey Chloe." she said seeing the redhead coming around her and stand beside Aubrey and Stacie. _'God she's so beautiful'_ Beca thought before she mentally chastised herself for thinking like that.

They just stood in awkward silence before Stacie broke it by saying. "Beca's gonna be the Dj at our wedding Chloe."

"That's great Beca." Chloe said smiling at the brunette. "I really liked your mixes tonight.

"Thanks and I never really agreed to Dj-"

"-But she will do it." Jesse said cutting her off by putting a hand on her shoulder. Beca just looked up and glared at him.

"Great! Do you still have my number?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well I give you a call sometime and we can talk about the playlist and songs we want you to play."

Beca just shook her head.

"Thank you for this, but Beca and I should get going." Jesse said. "It was nice seeing you guys." They all said their goodbyes.

When Beca got home she immediately headed upstairs to get to bed, not even bothering to unpack her equipment. She put on one of Chloe's old t-shirts that she left here.

It stilled had her scent on it, so she picked it up immediately breathing it in. Even though it started to fade and smell like Beca's perfume, it made her feel closer to the redhead.

It had hurt her so much to see her kissing that other guy. She hated knowing that Chloe had moved on meanwhile Beca was still in pinning herself on her.

"So much for _I'll always love you Beca._ " She mumbled to herself before climbing into bed then burst into tears, not being able to hold in all the emotions she was feeling.

* * *

A few weeks later Beca was sitting in her living room watching some random tv show that was on when she got a call.

She looked at the caller i.d to see it was Stacie calling her. Figuring it probably had to deal with there wedding she decided to picked it up instead of ignoring it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beca, it's Aubrey."

"What? Why are you calling Stacie phone?" The brunette asked confused as to even why the blonde was calling her.

"I don't have your number."

"Well couldn't you just type it-"

"That's not the point Beca." She said cutting her off. Beca just laughed a bit knowing how easy it was to push the blondes buttons.

She heard Aubrey let out a sigh before saying. "How are you doing?"

"What?"

"I asked how are you doing Beca, it's not that hard to answer"

"Good I guess, what about you? How are you doing?"

"Beca." Aubrey said in a serious tone. "I want you to be honest with me. I know you're not 'good'. That night at the club I know it was bothering you to see Chloe kissing that guy."

"Wh-what? How did you..." Beca said very confused.

"I saw you coming down from the platform and looking over in Chloe's direction. There was hurt written all over your face. I know we weren't the best of friends Beca, but you aren't that hard to read. So let me ask you again, how are you doing?"

Beca was too shocked to answer at first. She had no idea why Aubrey was doing this. "Not to good."

There was a little bit of silence over the phone before she heard Aubrey say "That's what I thought. I want you to come over tonight."

"What why?" Beca said cutting her off.

"I want to talk to you, and you don't have to be worry, Stacie will be here too."

She heard a faint yell from stacie in the background saying "What am I doing?"

"I'll explain later!" She heard Aubrey say back. "So come over tonight around 7, okay?"

The brunette thought for a bit. It must be something serious if the blonde was coming to her directly. "Alright, see you then."

* * *

As she arrived at Aubrey and Stacie's apartment she began to grow apprehensive of coming here. There millions of different kinds of explanations running through her head of why she was here.

Beca finally got the courage to get out of the car and walk up to their door, and just as she was about to knock the door swung open revealing Aubrey. "You were taking to long, so come on in."

Beca walked into their apartment nervously. The last time she had been here was probably around a year ago and it looked like how she remembered it.

"Okay" Aubrey said sitting down beside Stacie in the living room. Beca sat on a chair across from them. "So Chloe will be coming home at 9 from her date so if you don't want to see her we're gonna have to gonna have to talk fast."

Beca zoned out as soon as she heard that Chloe was on a date. She hated the thought of Chloe being with someone else and have someone touching her the way she used to and getting to kiss her when they felt like it.

"Beca? Are you listening?"

"What?" Beca said snapping out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm listening."

"Alright so this guy Chloe's on date with-"

"-He's a total tool." Stacie said cutting Aubrey off.

"Definitely, if you ask me I don't even think she likes the guy. He reminds me of Tom."

"You know, I bet he's like all the other one's, probably just a distraction from ... you know who." Stacie said nodding her head at the brunette.

"Guys, I'm right here. and I no offense or anything, but if we are gonna talk about Chloe being in a relationship with someone else then I don't really think I can be here."

"You're right, we're sorry." Stacie said.

"Why did you even invite me over here anyway?"

The taller brunette and the blonde just looked at eachother for a second deciding if they wanted to do this.

"Alright, so here's the plan. "Aubrey began to say. "Now I've never liked you Beca and I hate you for what you did to Chloe, but-"

"-What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just hold on for a second and let me get to my point." The blonde said then paused for a second before continuing. "I don't like you but you make Chloe happy. I'm tired of seeing her being miserable about you and sleeping around with other guys to get her mind off of you. So what I'm suggesting here is that I want you to try and get Chloe back. Now, before you say anything I know what you did to her and I know it's gonna be hard, but I'm just asking you to try. Stacie and I will try and talk to her and throw in hints, but you're are gonna be the one to win her over."

She just waited a second to let that sink in, than she let Stacie take over.

"Now you don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you have moved on and are over Chloe, we totally understand. But if not, than I really think you should try and win her back."

There was silence as the small brunette thought about if she would try. This plan had lots of pros and cons to it, like if she did try and Chloe would take her back than she would have her girlfriend back. But if Chloe rejected her it would probably leave her heartbroken again, but maybe give her some closer. She decided to give it the rest of the night to think about it.

So for the remaining time, the girls went over a playlist and some songs they would like to be played at their wedding. They were almost finished when they realized it was 8:50 and Chloe would be back soon.

Just as Beca was leaving she decided what she was going to do. "Hey guys?" She said getting there attention. "I think... I think I'll try and get Chloe back."

They all smiled and then Aubrey said "Alright, well than I'll have a talk with her." Beca just smiled then left.

When she got outside she saw Chloe's car pull up into the drive, she immediately freaked out and tried to hurry to her car.

Just as she was about to get into her car she heard Chloe say "Hey Beca! I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

"Uh yeah, the girls wanted to talk about their wedding plans."

"Oh alright. Well it was nice seeing you Beca." she said not really knowing how the brunette still felt about their break up.

"You too Chlo"

"Night Beca!" Chloe yelled as she went back into her house. As Beca drove home that night, she thought of ways she could get Chloe back.

When the redhead got inside she noticed Aubrey and Stacie sitting on the living room couch. "Hey guys."

"You're back early, how was your date?" Stacie asked.

 _'It was absolutely awful, the I'm going out with is a pig.'_ But all she could say was "It went great."

Honestly she hated the guy, every guy she's gone out with to be honest. They all seem to like her for her looks and her body, but not her personality.

"Well I'm going to bed, night guys." The redhead said excusing herself.

* * *

That night as Chloe lie in bed, she was really happy to see Beca.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss the girl. That's what she hated about herself is that she couldn't seem to let her go. For goodness sakes it's been over half a year since they broke up and she was still in love with the girl.

As Chloe was just about to fall asleep she heard her bedroom door open up.

"Chloe? You still awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up."

She then saw Aubrey making her way over to her bed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What no? I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Beca."

* * *

 **That's It! I hope you guys enjoyed this part. It was really long, it's think it's over 5000 words. But anyway, it's up to you to decide how it ends. Do they get together or not, who knows. That's for you to decide.**

 **Also! Don't forget to send me prompts!**


End file.
